monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tagebuch-Kontinuität
Die Tagebuch-Kontinuität ist one of the three main Monster High Kontinuitäten, told through the Tagebücher that are included mit several lines of dolls. Die Tagebuch-Kontinuität lightly overlaps mit the Webisoden-Kontinuität, in that most storyline events are either confirmed to happen in both or implied to happen in both. However, those events do not occur in exactly the same way or in exactly the same order between the Kontinuitäten, which causes them to be separate Kontinuitäten. Die Tagebuch-Kontinuität ist a little less story-heavy than the other Kontinuitäten, aber makes up für that by offering a level of insight into the Charakter that no other Kontinuität does. Technically, the Tagebuch-Kontinuität encompasses all the information in the doll logs, aber it's almost only the Tagebücher that form a storyline. The fact the Tagebücher are created by a small team makes their Kontinuität a flexible one. The Tagebücher are prone to contain clever explanations to tidbits in both their own Kontinuität und the webisodes', which makes them a vibrant read. On the downside, the Kontinuität ist completely dependent on the doll releases. If a certain character does not have a release in one of the Tagebuch-containing lines at a certain moment, their story either doesn't continue in sync mit the other Charakter stories und may have to be awkwardly get back on in a Tagebuch Eintrag of a later date, or it ist only told through the limited perspective of other Charakter. Kontinuität Though the Tagebuch entries mention the date they were written, they neglect to mention the Jahr, leaving the order a bit muddled. On account of all Tagebücher in a line sharing mention of at least one event, such as the fight between Clawd und Spectra in the School's Out Tagebücher, it ist certain that the Tagebücher of a line describe the months of the same Jahr as one another. Keeping this in mind, the order appears to be as follows: Vor einem Jahrhundert: *Robecca Steams Tagebuch (19. September - 15. Oktober) Jahr 0: *C.A. Cupids Tagebuch (10. August - 16. November) Jahr 1: *Frankie Steins SDCCI Tagebuch (26. Juni) *''Basic'' Tagebücher (30. Juni - 6. September) *''School's Out'' Tagebücher (7. September - 26. Oktober) *''Dawn of the Dance'' Tagebücher (kein Datum, aber wahrscheinlich Anfang Oktober) *''Sweet 1600'' Tagebücher (11. November - 3. Februar) Jahr 2: *''Sweet 1600'' Tagebücher (11. November - 3. Februar) *C.A. Cupids Tagebuch (10. Januar - 1. Februar) *''Gloom Beach'' Postkarten (kein Datum, aber wahrscheinlich März) *Hoodude Voodoos SDCCI Tagebuch (21. Mai - 7. Juni) *Ghoulia Yelps's SDCCI Tagebuch (kein Datum, aber wahrscheinlich Ende Juli) *''Campus Stroll'' Tagebücher (20. Juli - 31. August) *Main (Puppenserie) line v4 Tagebücher (9. Sebtember - 15. November) *Scarah Screams' SDCCI Tagebuch (1. Oktober - 18. November) *Hoodude Voodoos SDCCI Tagebuch (15. Oktober - 18. November) *''Dot Dead Gorgeous'' Tagebücher (kein Datum, aber wahrscheinlich Anfang Oktober) Der Stardoll chat mit Draculaura bestätigte, dass ihr Sweet 1600 im Jahr 2012 stattfindet. Deshalb wäre das Jahr 2 gleichzusetzen mit 2012, Jahr 1 mit 2011 und Jahr 0 mit 2010. Wiedersprüchliches Die Tagebuch-Kontinuität has few outright Kontinuitäts-Fehler, aber there are holes in the storyline. Most of these can be explained away mit a bit of fan creativity, aber the canon itself ist silent on the matter. * Frankies Jahr 1, 26. August Eintrag has ihr crying für the first time, an aspect of being alive that she wasn't aware of until then. However, ihr Jahr 1, 26. Juni Eintrag has ihr casually mentioning ihr mother crying of joy. *Deuces Jahr 1, 18. Juli Eintrag has ihn meeting Jackson on the casketball court. However, Holts Tagebuch states that er didn't move to the city until Jahr 1, 23. Juli. * Holt mentions going on a date mit Operetta in his Jahr 1, 10. August Eintrag. Er also states that Operetta's Vater ist a teacher at Monster High in his Jahr 1, August 20 Eintrag. Several School's Out' Tagebücher corroborate that Operetta ist a student at Monster High in Jahr 1. However, Operetta's Tagebuch beginnt in Jahr 2, und details how she und ihr family move to the city in that Jahr. * Cleo calls herself a crown princess in ihr Jahr 1, August 19 Eintrag. This ist Nefera's title, not Cleo's, as confirmed by Cleo's Jahr 1, Oktober 22 Eintrag und Nefera's Jahr 2, August 25 Eintrag. * In ihr Jahr 1, September 15 Eintrag, Draculaura says she broke up mit Jackson because er never showed up to their dates. She specifies that the breaking point was a party that according to Holts Tagebuch was on Jahr 1, August 3. However, Draculaura was very much in love mit Jackson until much later according to Clawdeen's Jahr 1, September 5 Eintrag. * Holts Tagebuch ends in Jahr 1, September 5, und makes it clear er does not know about his alter ego Jackson. Jackson beginnt his Eintrag of Jahr 2, 9. Sebtember mit the revelation er und Jackson have learned about their dual nature. This ist a rather late Eintrag considering that according to Frankies Jahr 1, November 30 Eintrag, she already knew Jackson und Holt were the same. * Jackson's Jahr 2, 9. Sebtember Eintrag states that his mother ist a Jekyll/Hyde und his Vater a fire elemental, und implies it's through his Vater that er ist related to Heath. However, the video game ''Ghoul Spirit states that it was Jackson und Holts mother who ist the sibling of Heath's Vater. * In ihr Jahr 1, August 15 Eintrag, Ghoulia says Cleo started dating Deuce a day after breaking up mit Clawd. According to C.A.'s Jahr 0, November 1 Eintrag, both events happened on the same day. * C.A.'s Jahr 0, November 2 Eintrag describes the route to C.A.'s broadcast studio to involve going "all the way up a winding set of stairs". This ist an unlikely direction if C.A.'s Sweet 1600 back-of-the-box story ist to be believed, which states ihr studio to be located in the catacombs. * Scarah und Hoodude go mit each other to the fall athletics banquet in the Jahr 2, November entries. Scarah's Eintrag claims its on the 18th, Hoodude's on the 8th. Since a date-typo in Hoodude's Tagebuch ist more likely than in Scarah's because Scarah writes ihr dates out, the event wahrscheinlich takes place on the 18th. Vor einem Jahrhundert 19. September 20. September 21. September 22. September 1. Oktober 15. Oktober Jahr 0 10. August 13. August 25. August 20. September 1. November 2. November 16. November Jahr 1 Undatiert 26. Juni 30. Juni 1. Juli 3. Juli 4. Juli 10. Juli 14. Juli 15. Juli 16. Juli 17. Juli 18. Juli 20. Juli 21. Juli 22. Juli 23. Juli 25. Juli 26. Juli 27. Juli 31. Juli 1. August 3. August 4. August 7. August 9. August 10. August 11. August 15. August 17. August 18. August 19. August 20. August 21. August 22. August 23. August 24. August 25. August 26. August 28. August 29. August 31. Augustst 1. September 5. September 6. September 7. September Undatiert 12. September 13. September 14. September 15. September September 17th 18. September 20. September 21. September 24. September 25. September 26. September 28. September 30. September 1. Oktober Undatiert (wahrscheinlich Anfang Oktober) 7. Oktober 8. Oktober 12. Oktober 13. Oktober 15. Oktober 16. Oktober 18. Oktober 20. Oktober 21. Oktober 22. Oktober 24. Oktober 25. Oktober 26. Oktober 11. November 13. November 21. November 30. November 8. Dezember 15. Dezember 17. Dezember 30. Dezember Jahr 2 3. Januar 10. Januar 28. Januar 1. Februar 3. Februar Undatiert (wahrscheinlich März) 21. Mai 1. Juni 7. Juni Undatiert (wahrscheinlich Juli) 20. Juli 25. Juli 26. Juli 27. Juli 28. Juli 29. Juli 30. Juli 31. Juli 1. August 7. August 10. August 12. August 13. August 14. August 18. August 21. August 25. August 26. August 27. August 31. August 9. Sebtember 10. September 12. September 15. September 19. September 21. September September 23th 28. September 1. Oktober 2. Oktober Undatiert (wahrscheinlich Anfang Oktober) Oktober 8th 10. Oktober 12. Oktober 15. Oktober 19. Oktober 20. Oktober 1. November 2. November 7. November 13. November 15. November 18. November Kategorie:Kontinuität Kategorie:Tagebücher